Clash Between Conquerors
The mood of the entire world would shift as rumor would spread that their ruler had returned from his quest to achieve peace at the World of the Wicked. People across every land would quickly commence the festival, hoping that their highness would appear in their country first. Filled with excitement, each city would be very lively. Due to the fact his royalty would be sacrificing his own time to tend to another globe, the citizens of Aegae would make an effort to give this festival to him to honor his sacrifice. Who is this amazing peacekeeper you may ask, none other than the Divine and Holy Mage Shenron Uzumaki, the man who united this world and brought forth this utopian society. "It's truly astonishing...Every month I come and every month these people throw an amazing party to satisfy my every need. Their loyalty is unparalleled." the Red-Haired Monarch spat, talking to his brilliant advisor Dr. Kairo. "Yes my lord, they truly believe you are the messiah who has come to bring about peace throughout the lands. Personally I cannot comprehend how they could possibly believe in such a thing but I guess knowing the truth is overrated." the scientist responded. "Watch your tongue mongrel. Ignorant comments such as that will get you something worst than death." he uttered, before putting on his royal coat, with the crest "Shogun" on the back. "Now begone with such negativity, it's time to party" The two would first appear in the capital. As their presence would be made known the millions of people would crazy, screaming and yelling for how much they love their leader. Projecting himself in the skies everyone looked upwards to see what their highness had to say. "No words can describe my gratitude. So I'll have my actions do the talking." he cheered, as fireworks were shot upwards sparkling the night. Back on Earth, the sky was pitch black. In this darkness was the small illuminating balls of light called stars; and the reflection of light so bright off the moons surface that it brought sight upon the dwellers of the earth on this dark night. Space was an abyss of wonders to the ever so vast mind of Iori Hyūga. Thoughts that just became present in his mind after unlocking the full potential of his Byakugan. Iori sat on the ground with his legs crossed in the middle of a grassy field looking up into the night sky. Every time he looked in the sky at nights where stars filled the sky, Iori was drawn back by the numerous stars that he could observe. Every night was a new star, but no time to look at them all. His mind wandered from the thought of if there was anyone like him on one of these stars. Someone stronger, or even a relative like a brother or sister he hadn't known about. He felt that each one of these thoughts were real, and the only things keeping his belief in this realism were his eyes. Today was a special occasion for Iori. Iori developed a technique that would allow him to reach these stars, making his belief that of an actual reality one he uses this technique. Taking a deep breath, Iori stood to his feet with his head still looking up into the sky. His eyes illuminated into a blue and white flower-like iris as a cylinder of light engulfed the man. Within the blink of an eye, he was gone. Within the stars towards a place he could inhabit and call his own. Hours would go by and the cities would become more and more vibrant. Food was free, sake was free, women were beautiful, literally everything was going perfectly. Even his majesty who planned to stay sober for the night had a couple of drinks. It was nice to finally let go and not be labeled as a criminal everywhere you walk, to be hunted down, to watch your back every second of everyday. No, here Shenron was a star, which provided the equivalent balance of malice and positivity. It would be back to work tomorrow, as the next phase of his brilliant plan would commence soon enough. Arriving at the a city known for their beautiful women, the drunk king would fall victim to temptation. "Yes, ladies, yes...Who wants to be my queen for an hour." he yelled as crowds of women rushed towards him seeing how this would be an easy way to gain money and prestige. Yet Kairo would be forced to intervene, listening to the actual queen's orders to stop any foolish activity. Taking to the top of a building Kairo and Shenron sat calmly. "Hey Kairo....if there was one country in the Shinobi World the you'd like to see annihilated from the globe, which would it be." the drunken fooled giggled. "Well, to be honest it'd have to be the Land of Fire..Those bastard are way too overconfident, and overconfidence by mongrels should only lead to..." - "A shooting star...?" Shenron interrupted. "Chakra?? Out here???" Iori thought as he was zooming past Aegae. However, the signature of chakra on this distant planet caught the attention of the White-Eyed Devil. This was enough to cause Iori to divert his path to this unknown place and unknown signatures of chakra. In a matter of seconds Iori would make landfall on this unknown place. The landing caused the area to shake and cause dust to rise at the point of impact. This would likely disrupt what was going on at the festival and cause the guards of this unknown place to meet Iori with some type of resistance. Iori walked from the dust to see a civilized place, what he considered to be much more modernized than the Shinobi World. "What is this place?" Iori asked the people around him. Surrounded by mages, the unknown being silenced the crazed festival. Civilians and Mages alike wished to catch a glimspe the alien who began to talk. They whispered amongst themselves. "Is that one of teh shogūns guards" - "No we've met all of them already" - "It's gotta be one of those crazed shinobi our majesty spoke of....the ones who continuously bring about chaos." - Fear strike the hearts of many for they have only told stories about the monstrous shinobi. The United Mage Alliance Guards stood forth, but sadly most of them were to drunk to actually threaten or question the shinobi because really they never really had to do their job. No one would answer the white-eyed alien's question. The civilians began to slowly ease backwards knocking each other over due to the fact they were under the influence. Watching from the highest building Shenron and Kairo gazed down upon the intruder. "Those eyes....a hyūga. Yet...I have no recollection of a hyūga having such a powerful space-time travel." Shenron spat trying to focus analyze his foe before engaging him. "If that is the case then he must be an..." - "His name is Iori Hyūga" the maiden spirit said, interrupting Kairo's train of thought. "His biological roots are unknown but he was a shinobi of konohagakure. Mastering several combat styles he is someone you don't want to fight in front of the crowd." she continued. The Divine Mage took a moment to assess the information, yet this was a struggle as he himself was under the influence. "Ok, this obviously means that he is somehow....some way...related to an otsutsuki. Which means...." he stopped there as he stood tall finally deciding to engage the fellow. "Greetings, did the intergalactic space control hear that we are having a festival. Heheh, if so then welcome." he paused trying to calm the crowd down while also figuring out what the shinobi had up his sleeve. "I'd like to speak in private to verify some things before hand of course. The usual protocol." "I'm no intergalactic space person you speak of. I am what these people spoke of as a Shinobi from Earth. I also chose not to go with you in private, I sense chakra within you. And something else. Are you a Shinobi, from the red hair I'd guess you were an Uzumaki which explains the other signatures I feel in you." Iori looked around at the people and surrounding area. "What is this place exactly? Certain people have chakra and some don't." "Seems some mongrels just don't know when to keep their mouth shut." he thought as his welcoming smile turned into a tense face of seriousness. At moment the two "shinobi" were teleported away from the city. Appearing instantaneously in a remote region far from any person or mage, Shenron was finally able to speak freely. "Did you really expect you could enter my territory, and not be engaged." Shenron continued to analyze the man. "See the moment you arrived in this planet, you were already at an extreme disadvantage. So, Iori, give me one good reason why I should not kill you on the spot." he spat as Kairo tried to calm the people back at the city. "Ahh, its all coming back to me now. I never would think you'd be able to come this far. I've heard stories of you back on earth Shenron Uzumaki. Now that I think, that name is spread far and wide back on earth." Iori looked directly into the infamous mans eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. "Well first off, I had no clue this was your territory, I just thought it was a place that I could easily conquer as my own. You see my father, and many other people related to him have a tendency to conquer villages, regions, and sometimes entire planets which is what I was following. This place happened to be a place that was habitable for me and as it seems other people so I pounced at the opportunity. But now that I know someone else has inhabited this place then how about you give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you and take this place as my own?" While Iori discussed about the possibility of the battle commencing, Shenron already started formulating his series of attacks. After analyzing his opponent, Shenron was able accurately deduce that Iori is of Otsutsuki descent possessing various skills in the arts of kenjutsu and taijutsu. This amount of information along with his home field advantage would be enough to destroy an army of men. Yet while fighting in his own terrain did give him an upper hand, it would also hinder his movements. Living in a society where conflict is nothing but a sad illusion, a battle would only awaken the dormant wicked souls who dwell in the darkest corners of Aegae. Shenron needed to handle this quickly and silently. Slightly shifting his leading foot towards his opponent, Shenron waited for Iori to utter his last word before attacking. When there was silence, it would begin. Yet again instantaneously teleporting, Shenron appeared right in front of the Hyuga with a dagger at hand. "Let's see the if you are truly a Kenjutsu master." he thought as his arm swiftly came down, trying to slice his opponent. Yet as the blade got closer, it would take on its second state, a long katana. With it the amount of time Iori would have to react would be shorten. In the quest to more power, Iori was trained by some of the most gifted people on earth. During his time in the Land of Iron, Iori spend most of his time learning under the training of the Samurai of that country. Under their teaching, Iori learned a style of swordsmanship called Iaidō. Iaidō was a style of kenjutsu that centered itself on smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its sheath, striking or cutting an opponent removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. As Shenoron would appear in front of Iori, swinging his dagger down towards him, Iori quickly and swiftly grabbed his sword and drew it from its sheath at such speed that when it clashed Shenron's dagger it caused a sonic boom to occur. Iori would swing with enough power to hold Shenron in that position as the veins on the side of his face protruded upon the activation of his Byakugan. Additionally, as Iori challenged the attack by Shenron he infused a small amount of chakra within his sword and the moment Iori's sword and Shenron's dagger clashed, small chakra senbons would be released to close some of the points within Shenron's hand. Iori would then exert his chakra around the area, simultaneously releasing and additional amount of small chakra senbons that would aim for none other than Shenron's chakra pathway throughout his body. These senbon would be masked by the exertion of chakra, traveling with the wave of chakra being exerted. These two actions were quick, Iori made them to be unnoticeable. To further mask his previous actions, he raised his other hand towards Shenron and used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. The attack, if landed would close more additional chakra points and push Shenron back. An interesting turn of events would take place as the Hyuga and Uzumaki would collide in combat. Despite Shenron’s instantaneous teleportation, the White Demon had countered the swift movements with swift movements of his own. But Iori thought he was clever. Quickly flowing chakra into his blade, Iori emitted chakra senbon during the clash. At that same point, he also exerted chakra on a larger scale to stun Shenron chakra points throughout his body. These movements were all done at an extraordinary rate, so fast it would shock most shinobi. But then again, Shenron is no longer a shinobi. The moment before he teleported Shenron would activated a seal, one that would increase his neural pulses far beyond the speed of lightning. While Iori’s movement were fast to most, in the eyes of the Uzumaki it was actually relatively slow. Shenron could’ve easily teleported and looked for another opening but this one was far to good to let up. He waited until the blade met, and before any of the senbon could even touch him, he was already gone. How this was possible was actually quite easy from Shenron’s point of view. With the shinkan activated, the Red-Haired Mage would act with the utmost precision. From the moment he acknowledged Iori’s presence, he watched how fast his chakra flowed. Well aware of chakras speed decrease when it exits the body, Shenron would use the information he gathered to his advantage. When the blades made contact, senbon would rush from Iori’s blade and his body. But what Iori failed to understand is that when chakra exits one’s body, it has a significant decrease in speed due to outside forces. With this information, Shenron attacked quickly and decisively. Once the blades made contact, it was a race between Shenron’s neural impulses versus Iori’s senbon. With the obvious advantage, Shenron would yet again teleport, appearing several meters behind Iori with his blade reverting to dagger form. “That was interesting.” the Maju commented, not surprised by Iori’s movements. “You have all the information you need, yet you still continue to hypothesize and test your opponent's abilities.”. The Maju was not wrong, Shenron had acquired no new information from this stunt but still followed through with it until the very end. “So what did you do?” the shinigami asked watching Shenron grin. "I wouldn't suggest moving, it'll just speed up the process." the Uzumaki commented, as the marking marking on the Hyuga's body would spread."You know who I am, but lack the intellect to see where my true powers lie...You say you can conquer my nation but you can't see you are at disadvantage that'll only lead to defeat. So I say this, do you to perish like the millions of mongrels in that wicked world, or join the solution and conquer the galaxy's most hated civilization." he uttered as his dagger slowly faded into the wind. Iori would look at the markings on his body and do the exact opposite Shenron told him, he moved making the markings spread faster. However he did this to understand the intention of this seal, looking deeply within the chakra of the seal to decipher it. "That seal you activated in your body, from the lightning I see it must means that it's enhancing your reflexes to near lightning fast speeds. Interesting, smart I'd add. With that you can just about react to any and everything, even techniques such as Lightning Release Chakra Mode. I also see Yin and Yang within this seal, the Yin portion is mostly in the brain and the Yang all around the body, more specifically located near your nerves." As Iori was talking to Shenron, getting to know his technique, from Shenron's point of view he would be able to see from certain points chakra exiting Iori's body where the markings were located. Eventually, Iori was able to move without the seal spreading as fast as it would by using his chakra to weaken the formation of chakra within the seal. Iori would then release another exertion of chakra, this time it broke the seal that was used on Iori. The markings would go away as Iori would resume moving around without much problems. Although Iori was able to break the seal, that's all he did was break it and not fully decipher it. Iori was dealing with a man that specialized in Fūinjutsu and completely ridding himself of the seal was not that simple. What Iori instead did was break the formation of chakra to such an extent that the effects of the seal would be stopped and by continuously breaking the chakra formation of the seal throughout his body over time it would be completely purged from his body. He kept his chakra prepped to intercept and stop Shenron's chakra if he attempted to try and reactivate the seal on his body. After more analysis of the seal activated in Shenron, Iori finally grasped a little concept of the technique. Knowing that he had no technique that could match up to Shenron's reaction speed close range, Iori had no other option but to use a technique he would have usually saved for later on in a fight like this. Placing his sword in his sheath, Iori came to the realization of what Shenron stated to him. "Join the solution and conquer the galaxy's most hated civilization? What do you mean by that?" Iori said as he snapped both of his fingers.